raimundo_pedrosa_should_have_been_my_usernamefandomcom-20200214-history
Danny Phantom Unlimited Halloween
Chapeter 0 The Devil's Night Deep into the darkest and most twisted corner of the Ghost Zone, the realm of wailing souls, floats a castle almost as old as time with a skull for entrance. Every tower of this castle, every wall from the inside and the outside is painted with the crimson blood of many fresh corpses that now guard this place. Inside the walls of this castle there was once a mighty king, he was the king of all ghosts. He commanded the Ghost Zone with an iron fist and his one goal was to have unlimited power, all to himself. His name was Pariah Dark, and he built his power razing and ravaging his world, striking fear into every wailing soul that wandered this plane. His reign of terror seemed endless, stretching over every corner of this realm. Next to him there was a ghost who used fear as a weapon. The mere mention of his name would also strike horror in the heart of those who had already died and had nothing left to lose, earning the name of The Fright Knight, the Spirit of Halloween. Such was his power and mastery over fear, that the king named him his herald and entrusted him with the most powerful weapon ever forged in all realms, the Soul Shredder. Forged in the heart of the last star of the Ghost Zone, with the blood of the Ghost King himself, this sword could cut through anything, but the power it contained was more terrifying than its edge. With this new weapon, entire kingdoms were ravished by storms you would only see in nightmares, and those poor souls that challenged him fell to the sting of his blade to a fate worse than death. Those who dare to defy him were casted into a dimension were they lived their greatest fears. In time his loyalty to king was well rewarded, in such way he came to have a night of his own, one to celebrate fear itself, the Night of Halloween. So big was this celebration that even the world of the living would honor it, children would become monsters for the night and would waste chaos on their land should their demands not be satisfied. When the king fell, The Fright Knight would remain alone in his castle. As time passed by, his story became a legend, and his legend became forgotten, but as all legends he would always remain there, waiting for the time for his story to be told again. But tonight, the Spirit of Halloween feels different, he feels it is time for another story to be told, a more terrifying story where he is not a mere knight, a servant, but a king of his own realm, and were fear is law! October 30. Deep in the Ghost Zone, the Fright Knight rides his loyal stallion Nightmare, on the prowl for new victims for his new Soul Shredder, and today he feels particularly elated. It was something in the air, he could feel it, a vibration running through his body. It was The Devil's Night and he had to celebrate by spreading chaos and fear the way only he knows, preparing himself for the great night, his night, the night of Halloween! But something troubles the mind of the master of horror, for the first time in ages he doesn't feel the fear of others. How could this be? How?! Could it be? For the first time ghosts were not celebrating The Devil's Night, creating chaos all around, preparing themselves and the land for his big night? "You filthy peasant! Tell me why are you not creating and leaving chaos on your way and on your wake?!!!" He asks the first ghosts that floats before him. With his throat almost crushed, he responds "Why should I?" "Why should you? Why should you?! Tonight is The Devil's Night!! Tonight you should be preparing the land for the big night, my night!! The night of Halloween!!!!!" "And again, why should I?" "Yeah, I mean we all love Halloween, of course we're ghost, is the only night we're are celebrated, but we don't make such a big deal about it, not like it was in your time." Explains a ghost woman nearby. "Yeah dude, maybe it was a big deal back in your time but you're like old history," said a third ghost behind him. "Besides, wasn't The Devil's Night meant to honor your master, Pariah Dark?" "Yeah, if he was here, you can be sure I'd be doing everything you're supposed to do that night, I would be afraid of him, but you're not him." "Very well," he said tightening his fist with so much rage, he shreds the neck of the ghost popping his eyes out of his head and separating it from the body. "I'll explain you something, first of all I don't take orders from any king, and second of all, I AM THE FRIGHT Knight!!!!! I am the Spirit of Halloween and my night is to be celebrated with fear!!!" Shouts with an anger he hasn't felt before, causing lightning all around him. "But, you are not scary dude. Not even with those lightning tricks." "You dare to say I don't cause FEAR???????!!!!!!! You clearly don't know fear, so I'll teach you fear!!!!!!!" Rising his sword, he calls for a red storm, fueled by a hellish rage like no other. Lightnings strike his sword, and are whiplashed upon every ghost that falls in his sight, and in no time ghost begin to run screaming in fear. "Say that again, say that again, you bastard child! Say that one more goddamn time, I dare you! I double dare you!!!" He yelled unleashing his full might upon those who dared to question his power. In just minutes he was surrounded by dozens of innocent ghosts all of them slaughtered. Their insides decorated the place like those of the many ghosts that came before them did in this nefarious night, their ectoplasm ran down on the floor, as if it was a small river and the Fright Knight was still enraged. "And one more thing, you are not celebrated, I AM!!!!!!" He shouts to the void of the Ghost Zone rising a storm around him. "And if you don't know how to fear me properly, if you think the old king was bad, worthy of fear, then wait till you meet the new king," he said looking at his castle in the distance, laughing as only a devil can laugh. Chpater 1 Once upon a time there was a realm of souls, and a knight who sworn to destroy the peaceful rest of its wandering spirits, and turn their afterlives into an endless nightmare. Riding a horse with wings stolen from a bat, he flies into every kingdom, bringing with him a tricolored storm of monsters. On his march a cacophony of terrified screamings tear the silence and the dead raised up to run in fear. When they saw him leave to the realm of the living, they thought the nightmare was gone, but the truth is… the nightmare had barely begun. October 31. The Night of Halloween has come to Amity Park and the ghastly joy of this night hangs heavy in the air, kids running wild in the streets barging trick or treat, dressed as doctors, cowboys, pirates, monsters and heroes, and don't be surprised to hear that both are the same costume. In this town and only in this town you'll a see a kid dressed as a ghost saying he is a hero when other kids say they are the monster. On the other hand girls run in their pretty little green fairy dresses, or with a princess crown. Some girls like to dress like a queen, some girls like to dress like a witch, but the best way this girl can dress for him, is in a goblin suit. "You look so cute!" Says Danny Fenton to his girlfriend Sam, disguised with a raggedy black bodice dress that stops only inches below her underbutt, with a décolleté that goes as low as it can possibly get without leaving her breasts entirely exposed, combined with ragged black gauntlets, and a pair of green knee-high high-heel boots. Her hair is a mess, and her exposed skin is covered with something that seemed made out of green fish skin, with black lipstick matching her dress and a perfect black and purple cut crease. Danny never thought there were dresses with a bodice line so low, let alone that Sam would ever don one of them! Now he was sure this would be one Halloween night. "Thanks," she says wrapping her arms around him, sharing a loving kiss with him. "So ready for Jazz' party?" He asks. "Yep. And I still can't believe she is the one throwing a party." "With that new apartment of hers, hell, even I would do that. Where is the rest of the gang?" "Tuck and Star are on their way, Danni was there all day helping Jazz with the decoration." "Who better than a ghosts for that? Or a half-ghost for that matter. What about Val?" "Right, Valerie…" she says her name with disdain, "She--" "She is right here waiting for you two lovebirds to come out and play," Valerie cuts her off, standing in the door. With unhurried ease she walks into Danny's room, fashioning a fang necklace, a pair of yellow gauntlets that almost reached her shoulders, high-heeled thigh-high boots, combined with something orange that had all the covering of a swimsuit with flaps and a low-cut that reached down her navel, and yet, it was somehow form-fitting and seemed to have no dysfunction. "And just to be clear, what are you?" Sam asks full of jealousy. "Vixen." Valerie responds with a smirk in her face, and her right hand in her waist. "Of course you are. How can you even wear that? The only thing holding that dress up is faith! I mean, isn't she supposed to wear like, pants or something?" Sam claims, angry and zealous of her. "Depends on who you asks. And what are you supposed to be? The Wicked Witch?" "I'm a GOBLIN GiRL!" "Right… So, how do you like my new costume?" She asks Danny, in an beguiling tone, touching his chin with her gloves' claws. Nervously, smiling like a fool and says "You look so cute!" getting a penetrating glare from Sam. "Thanks. So, you boys ready to hit that party?" She asks shaking her hips. "Hell yeah!" Danny says rising his left hand, ready to snap his fingers, when both, Sam and Valerie stop him seizing his hand. "What now?" "You were about to zap us there, weren't you?" Valerie asks. "Weren't you?!" Repeats Sam. "Ah… Yeah." "Hell no. Last time you zapped me somewhere, I didn't poop for a week!" Val sound. "And last time snapped me away, I could swear I left my left inner ear somewhere in the road. I couldn't stand or walk for almost an hour." Sam retorts. "Well, what do you suggest?" Asks getting his hand back. "I can't fly you both there." "We're driving." Sam says almost as an order. "Aaaghh… humans." He moans distraughtly, apporting the Fenton RV keys to his hand. "Fine. But if we're rolling, then I don't want any of you acting like children, no fighting, no yelling, and most important no asking 'are we there yet?', you got?" "Geez, relax dude." Valerie suggests, a tad surprise to see him that way. "Yeah, Danny. We're going to a party. Come on, give me a smile," Sam asks getting only a glare from him as he leaves the room. "I thought he loved to drive." Valerie says to Sam's ear. "He must be in one of those days of the month." "I still can hear you!" Danny yells outside the door. "Mom, am taking the car with me!" "Fine sweetie, just remember to feel the tank, it has low gas." His mother yells from her lab. "So, are you not going to put on a costume for the party?" Val asks him as they walk downstairs. "Oh, that. Thanks for reminding me," says going ghosts. "So… you're gonna go the party as yourself? You know your second costume doesn't count as a party costume if you've been using it for over three months. "It's been three months already? Boy, time sure goes by, but that's not my costume…" says detaching his head from his body, leaving only a crystal-looking ice skull were it used to be. "This is my costume," states holding his own head against his ribs, and moving his ice-jaw as he talks. "That is so cool! And I feel I'm gonna hurl," states Sam. "Ok, quick question before this completely freaks me out," Valerie sounds, "since when and how can you do that, and how are you planning on driving?" "Those are three questions, and there is no need to worry, I'm gonna keep my head on the road all the time, got it?" Asks putting his head back on. "Just… shut up and drive," she says while Sam tries not to throw up. 07:34 PM Highlander Buildings, Jazz' New Apartment. After almost an hour of driving, Danny, Sam and Valerie arrive at Jazz' new place were the sound of the music pounded hard through the walls and the door. "Wow, I feel like she's got quite some people in there," Sam suggests. "You think?" "I bet they're Northridge girls." Danny says. "What?!" Sam asks giving an angry and confused look. "Northridge is in L.A." "Yeah, but you know she went to college there for about… two weeks, and they're the craziest party girls ever. And this seems like a wild party." "Sweetie, if this suit means something is that a party is not wild until I get there," states Valerie, grinning proud and slightly lewdly at him, causing his to blush under his mask. "Well, it better mean it baby," said to himself, almost as a single word, low enough for Sam not understand what he meant to say. "Ok, let's get this party started." Danny opens the door with his key copy, and stares in shock to the craziest Halloween party he has ever seen, and even crazier enough it was his sister's party! Her place, filled from top to floor with people he didn't know she knows, girls he could have sworn he saw at school rarely talking to her, and among all the people there were the Northridge girls! "Yes!… This is the right key," says hiding his excitement for seeing Northridge girls. Offering his arms to Sam and Valerie, he walks into the party feeling like a million dollars, with two beautiful girls hooked by his arms. In his eighteen years of life he never thought he would walk into a party as great as this, hosted by his own sister, with Sam by his side as his girlfriend and Valerie on the other side as-- "Hey guys!" Sounds a squeaky voice from the crowd calling for them, cutting Danny's thoughts. "Yo-ho, guys over here!" Yells Danielle, waving her hands in the air, with her green ghostly light to indicate them where she is. "I must say, I'm impressed. I didn't know Jazz was capable of throwing a party like this, I mean just look at all this people," Sam said walking among all the costumed revelers with a watchful eye. "I am more curious about this place, how can she afford all this?" "Yeah, I thought she moved to a smaller place downtown." Sam said as they make their way to Danni. "Ah… Look, I don't know, I don't manage her money. As far as I know, she could have hit the jackpot in secret, be a drug dealer, or simply she scams Las Vegas on monthly basis. Either way, we know she's nerd enough to do that and keep it a secret." "So you know nothing about this?" Val insists. "No. Nope. Not a damn thing," he lies. "Danny, you're here," Danielle says, hugging him cheerfully. Like Danny, she was in her ghost form for her costume to work, only that she was disguised as the pop star, the Platinum Princess, Britney Britney, using her white ghost hair as a substitute for blond, donning white pants and a white blouse with a single sleeve on her left side, exposing her midriff, she also had a microphone attached to her ear. "Well, look at you. You're even prettier than the actual Britney Britney," he sounds flattering. Danni blushed. "Thanks." "But then again, you are my clone, what can you expect?" He laughs "I don't know, why you put on that dress and we see how good it looks on you?" Sam replies sarcastically. "…Sam don't be ridiculous, you know I don't like to brag." The three of them roar in laughter at his comment. "You don't like to brag? Good one Danny, looks like you really are into the Jack O'Lantern spirit." Danni says. "Where are Jazz and the others?" "Tucker's date had an accident, somebody -- it wasn't me, there is no one who can prove it, no one can say they saw me doing anything -- might accidentally, or intentionally dropped some green juice on her white Golden Locks costume for being a bitch… And, again I repeat it wasn't me, no one can say they saw me doing a thing." "Of course you didn't. I couldn't expect any less from you." He says rubbing her head as if she was a little boy. "Hey, it took me three filthy darn hours to get my hair done. And why are dressed as yourself?" "Well, that is a vivid way to put it." He says detaching his head again. "Wow… is that an ice skull?" "Yep. And people thinks I'm hotheaded." "Oh, you gotta teach me how to do that." "Can you freeze a glass of water?" "…No…" "There you have it. Now where is Tuck?" "You mean King Tuck? He must be choking in with all the food bar." "Ok, I'm gonna make sure he won't turn into a ghost tonight." Said, leaving the girls alone, so he can find his longtime friend. "So… you're Vixen, I got that. And you are… The Wicked Witch?" "I'm a Goblin Girl! GOBLIN GIRL!!!" Sam yells over the sound of the music. "…I still think you look like the Wicked Witch," Val points. "Yeah, me too." "Aaarrrgghh… darn non-Goths." And so, these young revelers begin to celebrate the night of Halloween, oblivious to the great danger that lures upon them. 07:58 PM Jewelry. Shielded behind their units, four Amity Park's policemen try to stop a robbery. "All units respond. We're having a robbery in progress, we need reinforcements, repeat we need reinforcements!" "Central, we have no units available." "Then send somebody, I don't know, send the ghost boy." "Danny Phantom? You want me to call him for this?" "Well, isn't he supposed to be a hero? This is what heroes do. They stop robberies." "So do cops. Besides, it's Halloween, the guys probably busy with real ghostly stuff tonight. He doesn't live in my ass. What do you want me to tell him?" "Tell him the Jewelry is being robbed by a dragon man, a lagoon monster and the wolf-man." "Bob… you're not even trying anymore, are you?" 08:02 Jazz' party. "Sir, somebody is trying to contact you in your private line. Is the police," informs Gasper to Danny. "Not this again," he claimed distraught. "Put them on." "Hello?" "Ok, before I change my number permanently…. what is it?" "There is robbery at a jewelry." "So? You're cops, you are supposed to stop robberies." "That's what I told the other guys in place, but they insisted you should come, they say it is being robbed by monsters." sighs. "Guys, we've been through this before. Every year is the same around this night. You say there is a ghost, it seems like a ghost, but the ghost is a crook in a suit. The ghost appears and he is protecting a loot, they disappear leaving a mask behind. You know what that means? Those are not ghosts, just shoot them a do your job, stop counting on me to solve all your problems. Now, if you excuse me I'm at my sister's party with my girlfriend, my friends and a bunch of Northridge girls, and I for once would like to enjoy the one time of the year when being a ghost-freak is normal. Danny Phantom, out." With those words, Danny begins to party like he's never done before, dancing his way through the dance floor, to reach his friends. He could have easily phased his way through, but he knew that he would never have another chance to be among so many girls, not without Sam bitching about for days. At least here he had the perfect excuse. "Danny, I was just talking with Sam and Val about their costumes, don't they look cute? I mean really sexy." Danni utters. "Ah… yes they do." "But who do think has the sexiest costume?" Danni asks, getting Danny off guard. "Aaaah… what was the question again?" "Who has the best disguise, your girlfriend or your ex?" Tucker sounds. "…She's not my ex. She dumped me before we were even a thing." "I still don't hear an answer coming out of your lips, little bro?" Said Jazz, sneaking up from behind him. "Jazz! I've been looking for you all over the place! Hey, guys, look here is my sister Jazz, the bookworm who has an uncanny ability for parties." Says in a vain attempt to change the topic. "Ain't that crazy?" "Oh boy, you flatter me." "I think somebody can't decide between slutty witch and slutty African animal babe," Danni points out. "I'm not slutty!" Sam and Valerie yell at the same time. "And this is not a witch, it's a goblin girl costume!" "And that African animal babe thing sounds so stupid, that is not even racist, which somehow even sadder." "And what are you supposed to be?" He asks his sister who wears nothing but a blood stained bandanna, a bikini top and a ragged underbutt short, all of it in green camouflage, matching the green war painting all over her face and body. "Isn't obvious?" "No." "Come on guys, you know this, a give you a hint, is not Rambo." "Aaahh… a… I don't know, I give up." "Yeah, I got nothing," said Tucker. "I'm a mercenary! I even got my guns." Jazz says point at the guns holstered in her waist and the combat knife strapped in her long and well-shaped left leg. "You know, if I hadn't seen things worse than this, I would rip out my eyes right now," states looking at his sister barely dressed body. "How comes you are wearing this? Which is hardly wearing anything." Explains putting his head back on. "Oh, please, is not like I'm naked, and even if I was, we used to take showers together." "Wait, you showered together?" Tucker asked. "Yeah, when I was like six!" "Exactly. There is nothing we haven't seen already." "Yes, there is. And I hope it stays that way." "Aaawww… you're so cute when you're upset." Jazz said putting her brother's head on her chest and kissing his hair. "And cold. You're cold as dead." "Still… don't you think is a little too much? If anything I thought you'd dress up as She-Einstein." "Danny, this is Halloween, is a time to disguise, be and do things we wouldn't normally do. In my case, being a hardass mercenary who isn't above showing of some painted skin and throw amazing parties!" "Are you drunk? I think she is drunk." He says taking his head away her breast. "Of course not, unlike some people I know how to hold my liquor, with both hands!" "Yeah, I'd say is a touch too much," said taking the paint of his face. "I don't know what's gotten into you, and I don't even know whether to like it or being worried about it, so I'm just gonna wait till you start throwing up to hold your hair until decide to sleep with your head in the toilet." "Real classy Danny…" "He's not gonna give you an answer, you know?" Danni points to Valerie and Sam. "I know." They say together, glaring at him, armfolded. "Hey, don't worry man. Is not like someone will hurt her with those big guns," joked Tucker, getting punched in the arm by Danny. "Ouch. Man that hurts." (The DJ plays Heartbreaker by Pat Benatar) "Just shut up. Don't you have a girlfriend to dance with, you know before she starts doing it with someone else?" "Oh please, she isn't that kind of girl." "Tucker, as the one person here that knows her as good you do… she is." Valerie says. "…Star!!!!" Tucker yells looking for his girlfriend. "So, back to our question at hand…" Danni said. Meanwhile… The police arrest the low life thugs that tried to rob the jewelry. "Who knew, we didn't need the ghost boy after all." Bob said. "Don't tell." "Hey, wanna go to hit a party later? I heard there is one with Northridge girls." "Not sure, I heard some thunders before. It looks like it's gonna rain… are clouds supposed to be purple and green?" "Not in this planet. Why?" "Because I see some of them coming! Eeek!!" Said the cop startled by a lightning hitting their prisoners. With their bodies steaming, they begin to growl, breaking their handcuff, and smoldering and breathing fire. "Bob… I think they're monsters now." "What gave it away?" Sooner rather than later, the cops begin to run chased by a dragon-man, a wolf-man and a lagoon monster with razor-sharp claws, foaming mouths and a craving for human flesh in a cacophony of terrified screaming. "Yes… Run little pig, run. Run for your life, run in fear, because that is how you celebrate my night!" Yelled the Fright Knight from the distance. Back at the party… "Girls… I--" before Danny could even begin his sentence, his ghost sense and Danni’s stream out of their mouths, hitting them stronger than ever before. They fall on their knees, patting and moaning even spouting small bursts of cold energy from their mouths. It takes minutes for them to get back on their feet. Scared, Jazz asks "Danny, Danni… what happened?" "I--I don't know, it was as if our ghost senses went insane at the same time." Danni explains. "Doesn't that happen when there is a lot of ghosts close?" Valerie asks. "Yeah, but… we never felt something this strong before. It was… as if all the Ghost Zone was here." Explains Danny getting his air back. "Sir, the ghost scanner… well, you better go to the windows and take a look outside." Hastily, Danny runs to the windows of the apartment, which were pretty much the entire wall, and what he saw was beyond words. "Danny what--?" Jazz' question is answered the second she takes a look through the window. On the night sky a red, purple and green storm twirls its way into the city, with a horde of monsters as they haven't seen since Technus' attack, and leading the march of monsters was the Fright Knight riding his horse Nightmare. Chapter 2 Ghost in the Shield For generations, in the old days of the Ghost Zone, tales of the Fright Knight were told around the warmth and glitter of a ghostly fire, or in a quiet bed heading to the realm of slumber. Endless is the number of stories of the Spirit of Halloween coming during his night to take kids to his realm of fear and even more the tales of his many other ruthless acts, all of them told and re-told to thrill and chill the children of the Ghost Zone in the days of old… But today those old tales are lost in the past, long ago forgotten along with the old days and ways of the Ghost Zone, and today requires for new stories of the Fright Knight, with new victims, new ways and new ruthless acts. October 31 08:21 PM Jazz' New Apartment. The attack of the Fright Knight began that night at twenty past eight. His attack on the city was relentless, with monsters running amok on the streets, and a storm that turned anything and anyone on its path into monsters, leaving sole devastation on its wake. Many people of all ages became victims or victimizers. Blood was running in the streets following the frightful screaming of those who could still run for their lives, and those who couldn't. Many might question the reason behind his actions, they asks why is he doing this, but it was clear what he wanted. He wanted them to feel fear again, and he got it. The only real question left is "Danny, what are you gonna do?" "What am I gonna do?" He asks to his dear sister. "You mean other than shitting my pants as I see a storm of monsters and the Fright Knight flying on their way here to crush our party?" "Ah… Yeah!" "I kind of got a solution but… not sure you're gonna like it. I really was counting on not having to use it." "Ok, I'll bite, what is it?" "Well I… more or less, upgraded your place with nanotechnology to build an on-board anti-ghost defense system for moments like this." "Say what?!" "In simple terms, I turned your house into a safe-house for moments with anti-ghost weapons in every corner," says activating the apartment's anti-ghost defense mechanism with the suit's interface. "It comes with an invisible Omni-Shield, anti-ghost missiles, weapons, pretty much the whole package. You're welcome." "Ok, just… what?! Wh-when did you do this?" Jazz asks in shock while a blue energy pulse engulfs the apartment forming an invisible force field around it. "We can say I got a lot of free time for important things like this now I've dropped school." "Don't say." "As for how, let's just say I know a guys, that’s all you need to know. And the why, well isn't obvious? You're my sister, I gotta protect you from this, but I can't be there for you all the time, and after my last fight with Technus I swore that they would never take me unprepared, ever again!" "So you have plan?" She asks arm-folded and peeved. "Of course I have a plan, I always have a plan. Or at least I do now." Standing behind him with the rest of Team Phantom, Val says "All right, I'm listening." "First step, I gotta change my pants… you guys might not wanna see that part. Second of all we gotta go to your room," sounds, snapping his fingers to relocate them upstairs. "Damn it Danny, knock it off!" Jazz yells, upset for this unwarned teleportation. "None of us likes it when you do it -- if you ever get that power, little lady, don't you dare to use it on us! Ever!!" She yells pointing at Danni. "Sure." I can’t wait to grow teleportation. I'm so looking forward to do it, Danni thinks. "Now, we're facing what I believe must be a F 2 tornado, spitting monsters everywhere, with lightning that can turn anything and anyone in its path and in its wake into more monsters, what you must keep in mind when fighting them is that most of them are still people, human people, and unlike a ghost-zombies they can be saved, so we cannot kill them all." "But we can still kill some of them, right? I mean… we get to use lethal force on some of them if we must to… right?" Danni asked. "Yep, the trick is to know which one to shoot and which not." "And how are we supposed to tell the difference?" Valerie asks. "Yeah, how do you suggest we do that genius?" Sam sounds. "They ain’t got a sing in their neck with the word don't shoot, I'm a human in disguise." "Not to mention not all of us has superpowers or a supersuit," retorts Danni. "I'm talking about these three," sounds with one hand covering the side of her mouth, pointing at Sam, Jazz and Tucker with the other. "These three can hear you, and for the record these three have been hunting ghosts for a lot longer than you." Tucker points angrily. "Yeah, but they're only a normal badass, and you are only a nerd," she explains getting a dirty look from him. "And this out there is pretty much Dante's Inferno meets Twister. You can't deal with that kind of crisis being normal." "Danni we've talked about this already," Danny scolds her. "Is not that, is -- this is a frigging nightmare monster storm out there, with the Fright Knight!!! There is no way a normal person can deal with it," she explains. "I hate to say this but she is right, unless they got some mystic or high tech armor, or they suddenly develop ghost powers, this is too much for them," Valerie agrees. "I know, I never said she wasn't right, just reminding her that you don't need powers to hunt monsters, watch Supernatural!” The team interchanges a strange look with each other. "I'm guessing you don't have that Cloneblade from mom." Danny asks Jazz. "No. She said she has to work on the bugs." "Well that sucks, you can't go there as if it is a normal ghost situation, but luckily for you, your little brother and brave leader is far away from being normal," states pounding the wall of her room to open a secret weapon compartment hidden behind every wall of the room, loaded with all kinds of shining anti-ghost weapons of his own creation made at Fenton Works and the New Millennium Foundation labs, and even military degree weapons modified to fight ghosts. Staring aghast at the armory hidden in her room, Jazz sates "You and I are so having a serious talk about boundaries once we're done with this." "Yeah, whatever. As for the shoot to thrill, shoot to kill situation, we got the Phantom Goggles," said pointing at set of six of his eight-eyed goggles on the wall, "these babes of my creation will allow you to see ghosts even if they are invisible, and they will tell you the difference between a ghost monster, and one made of whatever or whoever was on the way." "Wait, are they functional? 'Cause last time you said they were a work in progress and only lasted about an hour." Sam sounds. "Yep, I got all bugs sorted out. As for weapons, I offer you a wide selection, you can choose any of my insanely crafty ecto-guns, ecto-shotguns (that's new), modified guns, Ghost Killing Blades, ghost-grenades, ghost-grenades launchers, rifles, ghost-pistols with Ghost Trapped Bullets, trick arrows, crossbows--" "Ghost Trapped Bullet?!" Tucker cuts him off confused. "Those are bullets with a built in ghost shield generator that traps ghost in a ghost shield made from inside their own bodies. If you hit the target of course." Sam explain. "That's my girl! Oh, here is a Phantom Anti-Creep Stick 2.0. I made this series especial for you, this one is made of titanium," says taking the nailbat next to him, handing it to his girlfriend. "Danny this is an arsenal, you turned my house, my room into an arsenal?!!" "I insist, you never know when those suckers will attack, I—we gotta be prepared for anything." "And when were you going to tell me about this?" "When we get another ghost invasion, which… is kind of right now. I'm telling you now." Jazz sighs deeply trying to calm herself down and seeing things from his side, "I understand you getting more precautious and all, but this, not only you violated my privacy, Danny you're gearing up for a war. Is this what you do all day in the lab?" "Well duh! Of course I am preparing for a war!! Jazz look outside the window and tell me what else should I be prepared for? A math test? Oh, come on! I've said it before, there is a war coming. Everyday Technus is building up his forces, creating more ghost-zombies, working to perfectionate his human-hybrid nanobots, gearing himself up with god knows what doomsday device. I won't sit idly by and wait for that day to come, not again, not ever! If ghosts want war, then we prepare for war and we'll give them war! And for the record I'm not saying it as your brother, or friend, I'm saying it as your team leader, that was an order." He states sharp and coldly, glaring at everyone in the room. His team was somewhat surprised to see him act that way, but after everything, maybe they should have seen it coming. "Any objection? No? Sweet. The storm will hit this building in about ten minutes, so it's time you gear up while I deal with the guests" With that remark, he vanishes away leaving his friends to wonder. "Wow… so… what do we do now?" Valerie ask. "Well, he made it pretty clear, we gear up, and we prepare for war." Jazz states taking a ghost-gun, fitting in a 40-rounds magazine with Ghost Trap Bullets. "You know is so impossible to take you seriously with that ''outfit," Sam says getting a peeved look from her. 08:31 PM Downstairs, Danny talks to Jazz' guest about their situation. "WE'RE GONNA DIE!!!" One of them yells in fear. "Yes, you probably will, but isn't that what awaits for all of us?" He answers. "But… you're Danny Phantom. You deal with this all the time. This is your game right?" A Northridge girls asks. "What? In all the way over my head, outnumbered, outmatched, overpowered and shitting my pants by the second time in a single night? Yeah, that pretty much is. But, you guys can make a difference, you can either help me fight this monsters or hide in a secret dimensionally compressed panic room in the floor," he explains as an elevator rises from it. "But keep in that Hollywood's 'only blonds survive the monster fight for the sequel rule' can only applies when you're natural blond. And let's face it, you know you ain't. Or maybe it was the fake blonds?" "I… think I'll take the panic room," says a guy from the crowd. Quickly everyone agrees to hide inside the panic room and in no time the insanely large living room where they were dancing is cleared out, with only the DJ left. "Yo, before you go, you mind setting the mood for what's coming?" "Sure. What would you like?" "You anything of the likes of AC/Dc?" "Better yet, I got AC/DC." "Well, that's about it." Setting a playlist of AC/DC, the DJ leaves into the panic room. "Shoot to thrill? Well, that sounds fitting." He says activating the apartment's defense system with his vambrace's tactile interface. First line of defense: a set of a hundred missiles lined up outside the apartment, hidden within the walls with dimensional compression technology, courtesy of New Millennium Foundation. Ten ghost-energy tracking missiles hit the biggest monsters first. Giant multi-headed dragons, and flying behemoths fall first, but from the blue smoke of the explosion the Fright Knight rides out behind a purple ghost shield extended over the rest of his legion. Danny could easily use the remaining ninety missiles to blow them all, but he can't risk losing more innocent people. So instead he lets them come to him, he knows what is going to happen tonight, and he is counting on it. He has a plan. 08:35 PM Inside Jazz's room, the members of Team Phantom prepare themselves for the Halloween Night of their lives. All of them with their heads focused on the immediate threat, but one member worries about a different kind of danger. Inside the bathroom, Sam peels off her goblin skin make-up to avoid any trouble during the coming skirmish. "Sam, can… can we talk?" Valerie asks, standing in the bathroom's door. "You wanna talk to me? If this is an 'I want you to know before I/you die' kind of thing, save it. We're not gonna die." "Is not that. I wanted to talk to you about Danny," said closing the door behind her. "Oh, is that… What is it you wanna talk about? About how you ''whored yourself with that, uh, let's say costume, to take him away from me?!" "Like you didn't whore yourself with that dress? Leaving half your breasts exposed and with just about barely enough fabric left to cover your butt? The only thing keeping that dress up your nipples is faith! Never thought I'd live to see the day you'd wear something like that… in public." "He is my boyfriend!" She yells as low as she can, so none of their friends can hear their argument. "But… you got a point there…" she admits, "touché." "Anyway that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. I was wondering… Has he… has he said anything?" "About what?" "'About what?' How about all -- anything! Sam, just look at some of his weapons, they get deadlier and deadlier every time, and since when can he build high-tech weapons like this? And the apartment thing? I mean, after that fight I understand that he takes some things more seriously, but this? Building secret armory in his sister's bedroom? And were does he get his tech, his suit? Which I admit, still looks awesome on him, but I thought the same about me and my first suit, which I got from a mysterious source and we all know who he was, and how that ended." "And your point being… he is way smarter than he looks?" "My point is… Danny's changed, a lot. Haven't you noticed that?" Sam sighs deeply, sitting on the closed toilet, acknowledging her statement "Yes, of course I have. He is my boyfriend, how could I not noticed that… he isn't himself lately?" She says remembering the Lunch Lady incident, and for a tiny moment, her voice breaks. It happened too fast for Valerie to notice, but it happened. "Just lately? He hasn't been himself for months already, not since that fight, not since he got that suit, since he decided he had to be better. And as much as I like and approve some of his changes and new methods, he is getting worse… and I'd like to see the old Danny again, and not just when we're partying. So I ask you again, has he said anything? Do you know why is he acting that way?" Sam sighs again "…You wanna know what's wrong with him, right?" "Of course I do, he is my best friend--" "Oh, do me a favor and cut the crap. At least give me the courtesy of having an honest talk with me since you care so much about him and give it to me straight, you love him. After all these years you can’t get over him." "All right… I do, I still love him," she admits. "Maybe even more now than before." "Now tell me something I don't know." "The Femalien species must interchange vomit during the matting process." "I said something I didn't know, not… disgusting." "But there is the thing, what I know is not really that much," she lies hiding the little big secret she shares with Danny,* not because she wanted to, but because she made him a promise. "I want to know the truth, to know what's wrong with him. I want to help him." truth is out there, in the regular Danny Phantom Unlimited series. "Well that makes two things we have in common, welcome to the 'I wanna know what the hell Danny is hiding' club, love interests only. You wanna know the truth? My truth is I don't know what is in his head," she says prone "But trust me when I say this isn't his lowest…" "You're lying. You're holding something from me." "How can you tell?" "You got a tick in your hand. It shakes when you hide a big secret. What is it?" "…He killed the Lunch Lady." "Want?!" "You know, that big fat lunch lady ghost obsessed with meat. Turns out she had it for human meat too, like for a really long time and Danny had had about enough of her crap that night so he just simply, I don’t know… destroyed her." "But how? When?" "A few months back in Minnesota, he… took her knife and cut her head off." "Oh my God…" Valerie gasps, taking her hand to her mouth. "Then he stomped on it and, as his father would say, torn her body apart molecule by molecule with a ghost ray," she explained peeling the fake goblin skin of her arm. "… I… I didn't know he was capable of something like that. I've seen him get a bit over the line when beating a ghost sometimes. Not like he’s never gotten too aggressive with them, but that…" "Again, not the only one… you should have seen it Val, his eyes, he… he didn't look like himself that day, I swear when he was doing that… I couldn't recognize him. It felt so not real, it was like I was watching a freaking movie. Of course, he's been doing a lot better since then, and I keep telling myself that he did it because he was pushed too far over the edge that day, that she had it coming, that maybe it was a bad mix of anger, frustration and stress for… everything that's fucked up in his life up to that point, but then I remember that look in his eyes. He wanted to do that for a real for a very long time, and he enjoyed it, maybe a little too much, and even now I think the happy Danny we came with is nothing but a mask, a soft act he is putting on for us…" Sam admits choking back her tears. "But… why didn't you say something before?" "I don't know how to explain it, ok? Everything is so weird with him now, I… I don't know what to do. Sometimes even I'' am afraid of him." "Well, I'd suggest you start by not crying, it ruins your make up," she says half-joking, sitting next to her on the toilet sit, with her arm around her. "Seriously, when I saw you I was so jealous of it, like 'no fair, she's got a better cutcrease than I do.'" Sam laughs softly of her remark, "Thanks, but…we ain't got time for any of this feeling our feelings crap. Now let's get out of here before we grow some lady parts." "Like we ain't got enough already to share with some girls on the other side of that door?" Sam laughs slightly harder, wiping her tears, running her rimel. "Wow, ok. Now I can see the resemblance with the goblin girl-thing -– whatever you were," says pointing at her face. "Shut up… slut." "Whatever you say… bitch." They say half-joking with each other, leaving the bathroom after agreeing with having a serious talk with Danny about his current situation. "…so when you're shooting this things, I want you to remember this is my house! So if any of you breaks, blows or simply destroys anything, you're paying for it, and -- wow, what happened to you? What did you do to Sam?" Jazz asks noticing Sam's ruined make-up when they get back in her room. "She couldn't take the truth when I told her my bra size," Valerie says. Getting a weird look from Sam. "The difference between us is just remarkable. I could do the same to you, but I like you better," states materializing her armor. "So, ready to gut these suckers?" "Sure, just don't do it in my carpet." Jazz said holding up a plasma cannon with a strap in her right hand, a ghost-machine gun hanging from her left shoulder, four ghost-pistols holstered in her waist and chest, with several ammunition belts wrapped around her green-painted lean body, and four Ghost Killing Knives of the "combat variety" as Danny labeled it, strapped on each leg. "What do you think the problem is with them?" Sam whispered to Val's ear. "I’m guessing something about their father's genes," she whispered back. "Don't you think you're exaggerating like… a lot with the… everything?" "Hey, I told you, this Halloween I'm not your old stretched and goody Jazz Fenton. This year I'm a mean hardass mercenary, and as such I'm going on full Rambo on those bastards." "If that means not being able to walk and run during the fight then, suit yourself." Valerie said. "What about those we can't kill?" Sam reminds her. "…You know, I think I'll be fine with just one plasma cannon. I don't think I need the machine gun" "Great. I'll take it, thank you." Sam says grabbing the gun and the bullet-belts just a second before the explosion's shockwave hits the room. "What the hell was that? Danni asked?" "Danny would have been Danny firing some missiles on the monsters," Tucker points looking through the window. "He's got missiles in my house?!!! That's it, I'm so gonna kill him with his own knife! Don't you stay there, take your goggles and go out there to shoot them in ass." Following her order, each member of the Team Phantom takes a Phantom Google and runs out of the room with a gun in their hands. "Not you, little Ms. Phantom." Tucker said taking her ectoplasm-shotgun. "Why do you always get the coolest toys?!" "I don't know, maybe because I'm a nerd, and they're badasses? But hey, you got ghost power, you don't need this." Explains mockingly leaving the room with a ghost-rifle and the shotgun. "For a nerd, you're not too smart," she says pulling off her pants, revealing two ghost-pistols strapped in her legs. Running downstairs they find Danny already tussling with the Fright Knight. He could have easily had the battle outside, reduce the damage to his sister's new place, but wouldn't, he needed the fight to be inside the building, and he knew the Fright Knight wouldn't really care where did they fight. "I'm just saying, how can you be the spirit of Halloween, when Halloween is all about pumpkins and pumpkins are your weakness? You couldn't even fight Jack O'Lantern who is a way better incarnation of Halloween than you, by the way." "Don't you ever run out of words?" Yells firing a ghost ray from his eyes. "Not since I started paying attention at class, which didn't last that much now I quitted anyway. Way too much time wasted on school when I could use it for superhero business." Explains teleporting his ghost ray behind him. "Boy, you better look where you shoot those things," he mocks the Fright Knight when he gets struck by his own beam. "I've had enough of you!!!!" Shouts the Fright Knight on his knees "quit that buffoon's mockery of yours and face me like a man! Fight like a real warrior, like the champion of justice you pose before your people!" "Was that an order or a begging? 'Cause I can't tell the difference when you're on your knees." "ENOUGH MOCKING ME!!!!" He yells enraged bursting in a powerful overflow of purple ghostly aura. "Wow, Tucker, what does the scouter say about his power level? I bet it's over nine thousand." He rants quickly laughing at him with Tucker who was the only one who found his joke funny. Everyone else knew what he meant, but they just found it of bad taste. "Why are you laughing? Stop at me!!!!" As his anger grows, so does the ghost energy flow of the Fright Knight who at this point was already empowered by each one of his victims, whether he absorbed them into his storm or his realm of fear, forming a darker aura with the appearance of wailing souls around him, giving a sense of Deja vu to Valerie. "I am the spirit of Halloween, you are to fear me, not to be diverted by my presence!!!" He yells jumping, over Danny, aiming to thrust his sword into his head. "Dude, I'm not laughing at you, well I'm. But I'm just suppressed by the sheer '''ease' I suckered you into this." Danny explains arching back while slipping forward away from his Soul Shredder with a small compressed burst of ghost energy in his feet, cutting just about enough distance between him and the landing Fright Knight to blow his armpits with his ghost-energy charged arm-swords creating a tremendous green and purple energy explosion. Category:Fanon